A MissAdventure
by RyouYami
Summary: What if the Akatsuki wasn't an evil organization, and everybody in it wasn't a ninja? What if there lives weren't like that at all? What if, they were in the world of Pokemon? An adventure with Pokemon as friends. Can Deidara become a great trainer? A/U
1. Chapter 1

A Miss-Adventure

**So I have no idea why… but I felt the urge to make this… it's simply put a Naruto Pokemon crossover. So this is gonna be a total crack so don't expect anything serious. HAHA wish me luck everyone. And review this please! Also… this is gonna be just mixed. So there aren't any specific gen for Pokemon… Haha so theres gonna be a whole lotta different stuff. Just try to enjoy, and if a lemon happens I'm sorry…. The Pokemon I chose for the characters might seem a bit weird…**

What if the Akatsuki wasn't an evil organization, and everybody in it wasn't a ninja? What if there lives weren't like that at all? What if, they were in the world of Pokemon? An adventure with Pokemon as friends. Can Deidara become a great trainer?

"Where is he?" Sasori grumbled rolling his pokeball on his knuckles. Deidara was supposed to meet him there an hour ago. Deidara and Sasori planned to go on this adventure together the second Professor Pein gave them their Pokemon.

"Sorry I'm late, un." Deidara hollered running toward the red haired trainer. Sasori grumbled to himself, but he couldn't stay mad at the blonde. How could he when those bleu eyes stared into his soul. "Um… Danna, un?" Deidara tried to get Sasori's attention.

"Sorry, what?" Sasori asked, snapping out of his trance.

"I said, Hidan and Kakuzu will be joining us on our adventure, un." A sudden depression fell over Sasori. He really wanted to spend this adventure with his adorable blonde bombshell, yet he was going to have to deal with Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"I'm here, motherfuckers!" Hidan yelled coming up to the blonde and red head. The white haired trainer grinned at them. Kakuzu stood behind him quietly. Deidara and Sasori exchanged looks. They were both thinking the same thing, oh great we have to deal with him.

"Hello, Hidan." Sasori grumbled, trying to avoid the trainer's eyes. Hidan patted Sasori on the back.

"Sasori, I brought you something." Kakuzu said quietly, sticking out a small bag at Sasori. Sasori took a second, before accepting it.  
"Thanks…" Sasori looked into it, and saw a small stone.

"It's an ever stone… in case you don't want to evolve your Pokemon." Kakuzu explained mono toned. Hidan looked at Sasori and then at Kakuzu.

"What the hell? You didn't buy me anything?" Hidan started to rage, stomping around like a child. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's shoulders to stop him.

"I did…" Kakuzu placed something in Hidan's hand as well. "It's an accessory for your Pokemon." Hidan held the small red scythe up.

"You mean my Pokemon can hold this?" Hidan asked looking at it admiringly. Kakuzu nodded pulling something else out.

"Deidara, this is for you." Deidara took the fire stone greedily.

"Sweet, un." Deidara put the stone in his bag. "Oh Danna, I forgot to tell you but Itachi and Kisame will be meeting up with us at the next town, un." Once again, Sasori died inside. He could almost deal with Hidan and Kakuzu but Itachi and Kisame? He might as well stay home.

"We should get the fuck on!" Hidan said getting annoyed. Kakuzu nodded in agreement. Deidara pointed off into the distance.

"Let's go!" He said starting the adventure.

"Hey brat, you're going the wrong way." The fiery red head said, watching his best friend walk the wrong way. Deidara turned around, and headed in the right way. Hidan, Kakuzu, and of course Sasori followed. Minutes passed of complete silence, which was weird for Hidan.

"Why the hell is this town so far?" Hidan whined. Kakuzu whispered something into Hidan's ear, making his mood immediately brighter.

"Danna, un?" Deidara whispered, walking beside Sasori. Sasori looked at his younger partner. Deidara smiled, looking up at the sky. "Do you think we can ever be as good as Tobi, un?" Sasori sighed, understanding what Deidara meant. Tobi was the strongest trainer, he had ever known. Beat every single gym ever, and became the champ.

"I dunno, but brat I think we can try." Deidara looked at his partner, and grinned.

"You're right, un!" Deidara cheered.

"Stop right there." A voice said from in front of the group. Deidara and Sasori stopped, seeing the one who made them stop. "You can't come any closer, without a battle." The orange haired boy challenged.  
"Naruto…" Sasori whispered. Naruto stood there, wearing his blue vest, and jeans. His hat turned backwards ready to battle.

"I'll take this one." Sasori said, stepping forward. Naruto grinned looking at the red head who accepted the battle.

"Go, Vulpix!" Naruto called out, throwing his pokeball into the sky. A small Vulpix popped out, ready for battle. Sasori looked down at his pokeball.

"Go Banette." The small Pokemon stood ready for battle. Naruto stared at the Pokemon for a second, then grinned.

"Vulpix use smokescreen." Naruto commanded. The Vulpix blew out a smokescreen covering the battlefield.

"Danna, un?" Deidara called, unable to find his red haired partner.

"Kakuzu, fucking hold me!" Hidan cried out. Kakuzu, who was enjoying the smoke, reached out and grabbed Hidan. "Ahh!" Hidan screamed from the sudden grab.

"Shut up." Kakuzu hissed into Hidan's ear. Hidan relaxed resting his head against his dark partner. Sasori stared into the smoke, trying to think of a good move.

"Banette, don't move." Sasori said, calmly. Banette stood within the smoke, unmoving.

"Vulpix use tackle!" Sasori grinned, hoping Naruto would use that. The Vulpix tried to tackle Banette, but went through him.

"Banette use night shade." Within the smoke, the Banette turned around to where the Vulpix had ran, and used night shade. It directly hit. The smoke cleared to expose a fainted Vulpix.

"What?" Naruto called out angrily stomping at the ground.

"I was so worried, un!" Deidara tackle hugged Sasori, almost crying. Sasori patted the worrying blonde, liking the feeling of his body.

"It's alright, brat." Sasori said with a quick smile. He looked over to see Kakuzu sitting on the ground, with Hidan asleep in his lap.

"He fell asleep." Kakuzu said, looking up at the wide eyed red head. Sasori's eyebrow twitched.

"This isn't over; I will beat you one day!" Naruto yelled, storming off.

"You need to wake him up." Sasori said to Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked down at the sleeping loud mouth.

"But if he's asleep, he is quiet." Kakuzu pointed out. He did have a point. "I have an idea." The group returned on their trip, Sasori and Deidara up front while Kakuzu pulled the sleeping Hidan in a red wagon.

"Great plan Kakuzu, un!" Deidara said cheerily, grinning at Kakuzu. Kakuzu shrugged, feeling slightly alone without Hidan. At least Deidara and Sasori didn't see what happened when they were in the smoke… nobody needs to know.

"Look, were here." Sasori said, seeing the buildings come into sight.

"And look, un. We have company." Deidara ran off, seeing the tall blue skinned boy along with the red eyed boy. "Hello, Kisame and Itachi, un!" Deidara greeted them. Sasori walked up to them casually, while Kakuzu pulled Hidan over.

"Why?" Itachi asked plainly, pointing at Hidan.

"He needed to sleep." Kakuzu replied, rather protectively. Itachi shook his head, just trying not to think about it.

"I like that idea." Kisame said with a chuckle. "Hidan is a lot quieter asleep." Everyone could agree with that. "So the gym here is easy!" Kisame said with a smile. "Beat her in one move." Kisame said, flexing for absolutely no reason. Itachi shook his head.

"Make that about 20 moves." The red eyed boy corrected. Deidara laughed slightly, Sasori remained silent, Kakuzu ignored them, and Hidan woke up.

"What the fuck? Why the hell am I in this? What the fuck happened to me?" Hidan yelled struggling to climb out of the wagon. Kakuzu sweat dropped, pulling his partner out of the small wagon.

"You fell asleep." Kakuzu said blankly. Hidan looked at everyone.

"Oh hey Itachi." Hidan greeted, completely ignoring the other boy.

"I'm here too!" Kisame said feeling hurt. Hidan looked at the blue boy blankly.

"Who are you?" Hidan asked, a blank look in his eyes. Kisame turned away, crying.

"It's okay." Itachi patted Kisame on the back comforting.

"I need to pee." Hidan said, randomly walking away. Kakuzu followed to make sure the idiot didn't get lost.

"Those two…" Sasori whispered.

**Weird I know… but I kinda like writing it. So yes I am gonna continue and try to make it I dunno… good. If you have any ideas for what Pokemon each person should have please tell me! and for gods sake please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So I've been thinking and I think I have a few ideas for this… and there will be a lot of just random crack stuff and what not. Now the whole who should have what Pokemon is still kind of a problem so just bare with me. And so yes let's hope this gets good! And I finally decided something! This story is all about Deidara! Haha**

**Warning: Lemons will appear at random.**

* * *

"Danna, un?" Deidara asked, seeing Sasori stare out the window. They were staying in the Pokemon center for tonight, and tomorrow Deidara was going to go up against the first Gym. Deidara was getting worried though. Sasori had started acting strange today. After his battle with Naruto, he's been silent and secluded.

"Brat, just leave me alone…" Sasori grumbled not looking back at his gorgeous blonde. Deidara sighed, turning around. Hidan and Kakuzu were already passed out on one bed. Itachi and Kisame were busily going over there plans for this week, which were something like: At 9:00 wake up. At 9:30 eat breakfast. At 10:00 brush Itachi's hair (Kisame wrote that).

"Danna… I'm sorry, un." Deidara whispered walking over to his bed. Sasori sighed, feeling bad for his partner. Deidara thought it was his fault, when it wasn't. After Sasori had defeated Naruto, he had begun to think. His Banette was strong, but would it be able to stand up against that girl?

A few years ago, before Sasori had become a trainer he had met a girl. Her pink hair was down, and her red hat was worn up high. She had asked him if he wanted to become a trainer, and he told her yes. That girl was the only person Sasori had ever wanted to win against. Sakura Haruno was going down.

"Psssst, Deidara." Kisame whispered, gesturing for the blonde. Deidara looked at Kisame, and sighed. He walked over to Kisame, and Itachi. "Is Sasori okay?" Kisame asked tilting his head slightly. Deidara glanced over at the red head, and shrugged.

"Why don't you ask him? I'm going to bed." Deidara climbed onto his bed silently. The room was completely silent for a moment.

"Chansey Chans." The nurse, Chansey, walked into the room holding all of the boy's Pokemon. Itachi took them all, and handed them out. Since Hidan and Kakuzu were both asleep, Itachi placed there pokeball's on the counter. Itachi walked over to Sasori.

"Here's your Pokemon." Itachi said, holding out the pokeball. Sasori looked at the ball, and took it from Itachi.

"Itachi…" Itachi stopped and turned back around. Sasori was staring at the red eyed boy, his own eyes darkened. "Tell Deidara I went for a walk." Itachi nodded, returning to his blue haired partner, who was busy scribbling notes on a notepad. Sasori opened the door, and only glanced back. Deidara was still unmoving on his bed, probably asleep by now. Sasori left the room, going on a hunt.

"Why did he leave, un?" Deidara asked himself quietly. The room seemed to desolate and lonely without his partner. What was going on through Danna's head? If only Deidara would understand.

**Meanwhile **Tobi sat all alone in his bedroom. Being the Pokemon champion could really suck. Having to wait for somebody to beat all the gyms, then the elite four, and then finally him. Tobi hadn't fought anybody for a few good years now. He was bored, and slightly insane.

"Oh Tobi, you can be so funny." Tobi mumbled to himself pouring some tea in his cup. "I think I love you." Tobi gasped. "You… you love me?" Tobi started to choke up, his orange scarf sliding down his face slightly. He pulled it right back up. "I… I love you too." Tobi stared at his hand, and started to kiss it romantically.

"Mew?" Tobi's mew floated around Tobi confused. Tobi looked up, covering his hand.

"Oh mew! It's not what it looks like. He's only a friend I promise. You're the only girl for me." Tobi reached up, but Mew flew away quickly. "Oh baby come back!" Tobi fell off his chair, hitting the ground. Tears flowed from his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" A soft hand touched his back.

"Ditto, ditto." Tobi looked up at his pink glob Pokemon.

"You still love me!" Tobi hugged the glob, but it slipped through his arms. "Oh no, not you too!" Again, Tobi started to cry. "I have nobody!"

**Meanwhile **in the more sane part of the world, Sasori stormed out of the Pokemon center.

"I hope to see you again." Nurse Joy called after him. "I wonder what's wrong?" She asked herself softly. Sasori kicked over a stone, his hands clenching.

"I'll never beat her." He growled, walking into the training field. It was late by now, so the training field was empty. "Go, Banette." Sasori threw his pokeball. Banette appeared in the field. "Use Night Shade." The Banette looked forward and used Night Shade, but nothing happened. "Oh he needs a target…" Sasori sat on the ground, angrily staring into the night.

"Banette?" His Banette stood in front of him, his head tilted in wonder. Sasori sighed, patting his Banette on the head.

"It's alright little Banette." He whispered. Banette crawled onto his lap, and curled up much like a cat.

"There you are, mother fucker!" Hidan screamed strutting into the field. Sasori stood up, returning his Banette. The loud mouthed trainer came up to him. "Deidara has been looking everywhere for you. He is fucking freaking out. He said he needed to talk to you about some shit." Sasori sighed, annoyed by Hidan already.

"Where is he now?" Sasori asked quickly. Hidan shrugged looking down at his hand.

"I think he said something about the abandoned shack." Sasori stared at Hidan, his eyes dark.

"Do you know what lives in the abandoned shack?" Sasori yelled. Sasori ran off, hoping to get there before Deidara goes too far in.

Deidara walked into the shack. The floor creaked under each footstep. _There is no way Danna came in here, un. I should go back. _Deidara thought, picturing his red head walking around in here. _Then again, this is the type of place Danna would hide, un. _Deidara sighed, walking deeper into the shack. Whispers started to surround him. Her gulped, fear rising up his spine.

"Danna, un?" Deidara called out, only hearing silence in return. "Danna, un?" Deidara called again. Something touched his shoulder. He flipped around, and saw only a hint of red. "Danna, un?" Deidara called, running after the small dot of red. "Wait Danna, un!" Deidara ran faster, entering an empty room. "Danna, un?" Deidara asked, fear returning. Whispers started to surround him again.

"Mis…Mismagius." The whisper said. Deidara gulped seeing a group of Mismagius's surround him. They all started to glow purple. Deidara's eyes started to go blurry, making all the purple clash and turn into one giant Mismagius head.

"Brat!" The familiar voice called out. "Banette use screech." A loud noise erupted in the room. The Mismagius scattered. Sasori ran over to Deidara. The blonde was dazed and confused. Sasori held Deidara so that he wouldn't fall over. "What were you thinking, brat?" Sasori asked, allowing Deidara to put his head on his lap.

"I… wanted to find you, un." Deidara whispered, weakly. His head hurt like a thousand pin needles. Sasori sighed, pushing Deidara's hair out of his face. Sasori stared down at the blonde, whose eyes were closed.

"Brat, you scared me back there." Sasori admitted, seeing it all over again. Deidara standing in the middle of a group of Mismagius's all tormenting him. "Don't do that ever again." Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara's forehead. Deidara smiled, his eyes remaining closed.

"Danna…" Deidara was half asleep. "I lo…"

"There you guys are!" Kisame screamed running into the room, Itachi close behind. Kisame almost tackled Sasori. "I was so worried you both died!" Sasori stood up, helping Deidara to his feet.

"Kisame, there fine." Itachi said seeing the two lunatics standing there, holding one another. "We should get back to the room, I have some plans we need to discuss." Itachi turned around, Kisame quickly following. Sasori sighed, watching them leave. Without Itachi, Kisame would be lonely, and probably insane.

"Danna… I'm tired." Deidara said with a grin. Sasori also had to smile slightly.

"Let's get you to bed then, brat."

* * *

**Hahaha well sorry about that Tobi part 0.0 it was an urge. So hopefully next chapter there will be more Pokemon fights or something. And hopefully next chapter I can add the first lemon of the story hehe. Please review and tell meh what you think. If you like the random Tobi part tell me, and I'll keep adding that kind of stuffs: D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Welp Chapter 3's here. **

**Deidara: "This chapter is my favorite, un." **

**Sasori: "I must agree…" **

**Hidan: "What the fuck? When do I get my screen time?" **

**Kakuzu: "Shut up, Hidan." **

**Well I hope this doesn't give away too much of what's gonna happen :P**

**Ryou: "Hidan you will get your chance, just calm down." **

**Hidan: "You better not be fucking kidding."**

**Kakuzu: "Somebody needs a timeout." **

**Hehe Kakuzu… welp here we go!**

* * *

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe." Tobi sang running around outside, his Ipod plugged into his ears. "SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Mew floated around enjoying the fresh air. It was about time Tobi got outside.

"Muk…" Tobi's Muk slowly moved across the grass toward Ditto. To Muk the Ditto was beautiful. "Muk?" Muk asked the Ditto for a dance. Ditto started to blush (If that's possible)

"Ditto… Ditto." Ditto and Muk took each others glop hands and started to 'dance' if that's what you want to call it.

"And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe!" Tobi continued to sing, giving the Muk and Ditto something to dance to. Tobi stopped his singing, hearing a faint nose. He turned around, and jumped.

"Hello." Zetsu said to Tobi.

"**Tobi you look shocked to see me!" **Zetsu added with a grin. Tobi let out a breath.

"Zetsu-san! Tobi was hoping you would drop by. Tobi wants you to hear his new song!" Tobi pushed the replay button on his Ipod and took in a deep breath.

"On no, I must be going."

"**We don't wanna hear your awful singing." **With that Zetsu hurried away, not even looking back. Tobi sighed, falling to the ground.

"Why must Tobi always screw up?" Tobi asked himself seeing Mew fly over him. "Baby!" Tobi jumped up, and chased after his sexy pink Pokemon. If there was a word for loving a Pokemon, Tobi would be the definition. "Baby?" Tobi asked, losing track of Mew. Then he spotted Ditto and Muk dancing.

"Muk… Muk?" Muk asked avoiding Ditto's eyes. Ditto smiled.

"Ditto!" Tobi jumped onto the Pokemon.

"Tobi wants to feel loved!" Ditto and Muk slid away from Tobi, looking for an escape.

"No, come back!" Tobi reached out for them, but they slithered away too quickly. "Awe, Tobi is sad."

**Meanwhile, **Deidara was training for his battle. Today Deidara was planning on going up against the first gym. He needed to train a lot harder before facing her though.

"Claydol, use Earthquake!" Deidara commanded. The Claydol used its powerful attack, shaking the ground Deidara stood on.

"Look at that ass…" Sasori mumbled to himself, staring at Deidara's butt.

"What the fuck? What kind of lame ass move is Deidara using?" Hidan asked, throwing his hands in the air. "If that were me, I would kick Tsunade's ass hard! Then fuck her!" Sasori looked at the Jashinistic freak. Kakuzu stared anywhere but Hidan.

"Hidan, shut up." Sasori growled, turning back to his partner. Hidan looked at Sasori, taken aback. Hidan crawled closer to Sasori.

"What was that?" Hidan hissed. Sasori looked at the young silver haired boy, his eyes growing dark. Before anything could happen, Kakuzu pulled Hidan away from Sasori.

"Just watch Deidara train." Kakuzu said harshly into Hidan's ear. Hidan sat back, crossing his arms like a small child.

"Did you see that move Danna, un?" Deidara asked Sasori a little out of breath. Sasori nodded, smiling slightly. Deidara lit up immediately. "Claydol follow it up with Rapid Spin!" The Claydol started to spin, and ran straight into the target.

"Good job, brat." Sasori said, giving victory to Deidara. Deidara returned his Claydol, and took a seat beside Sasori panting.

"I think I can beat her, un." Deidara said, smiling brightly. Sasori nodded, not wanting to say anything else. Hidan grumbled to himself angrily, while Kakuzu started to count his fingers. Itachi and Kisame were missing, probably doing their 'list'.

"Hello!" Kisame shouted, running to everyone, Itachi slowly following. Kisame stopped in front of the trainers. "I bought some supplies." Kisame dropped a boat load of items in front of them. "There's potions, paralyze heals, and everything else you could want." Deidara took a few of each. They would come in handy against Tsunade.

"I chose out the potions." Itachi added. Kisame laughed heartily.

"He's right! I wanted to buy all the cute little accessories. See!" Kisame threw up his pokeball. His Sharpedo appeared in the water, dressed in a small pink dress and a bonnet. "Look at how cute he is." Kisame squealed. Itachi shook his head. Hidan started to laugh.

"He looks like a fucking pussy!" Hidan fell over from laughing. Kisame was already in the water, comforting his Sharpedo.

"You hurt his feelings." Kisame said angrily, making Hidan laugh harder.

"We're going for a walk." Kakuzu grumbled, pulling Hidan with him. The one thing Kakuzu hated worse than Hidan's loud mouth, was Hidan's loud mouth hurting others feelings. Sure Kakuzu wasn't all that nice himself, but he didn't want to hurt his 'friends' feelings, and he wanted some alone time with his sexy shirtless partner.

"We should all rest up for the big battle tomorrow." Itachi said, his eyes darting from person to person. Kisame jumped out of the water, returning Sharpedo.

"Yeah, I'm beat." He yawned walking toward the poke center. Itachi looked at Sasori and Deidara and followed Kisame.

"We should go too." Sasori said. Deidara grabbed his arm.

"Danna… I have another idea, un." Sasori stared at his blonde partner a little shocked. "Follow me." Sasori followed Deidara mostly by force. Deidara led him through the small bushel of trees and into a small area. It had a small tent set up, and a fire burning.

"Deidara, what is this?" Sasori asked looking around. Deidara giggled, walking toward the tent.

"Come into the tent, and I'll show you what this is." Deidara disappeared into the tent. Sasori was hesitant. He had no idea what his blonde bombshell had in store. He gulped, entering the tent. He stared at Deidara, who was lying under the covers.

"Brat, what's going on?" Sasori asked, his voice quivering slightly. Deidara grinned.

"Danna, un…" Deidara's voice was quiet and thoughtful. "Come under the covers, I have a surprise for you, un." Deidara hid under the massive pile of blankets.

"Brat!" Sasori complained, climbing under the pile. He searched for Deidara, unable to locate the other body.

"Boo, un." Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear. The shocked red head froze in his spot. "Danna, you know what I want." Deidara said hauntingly. "I want you, un." Deidara was not in front of Sasori. Sasori stared at him, his body numb.

"Brat…" Sasori could barely speak. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Deidara pulled Sasori in close, only inches from their lips touching.

"I hope you like being on the bottom, un." Deidara said teasingly, pulling their lips together. The kiss was heavenly. Sasori had been waiting for Deidara for so long. The first day they met, Sasori promised he would be with Deidara forever, whether or not Deidara loved him. Sasori pulled away realizing what Deidara meant by on bottom.

"Your on bottom, brat." Sasori said, pushing Deidara to the ground. Deidara grinned, relieved by this. He preferred being on bottom anyways. Inch by inch Sasori and Deidara's clothes came off. Before they knew it, there naked bodies rested against one another. Deidara didn't know, but this was Sasori's first time.

"Danna, are you ready, un?" Sasori took in a deep breath. Deidara's ass was in front of him, making Sasori's dick harden by the second. He couldn't wait any longer to ram into that.

"Are you ready, brat?" Sasori asked holding Deidara's ass still. Deidara grinned, nodding his head. Sasori was shaking slightly, but in one quick motion he shoved his hardened dick into Deidara's ass. Deidara screamed out, both from pain and pleasure.

"Harder Danna, un!" Deidara screamed out. Sasori took in a deep breath, and pounded his ass harder. The feeling on Sasori's end was incredible. The tight space hugged his dick so tightly; it felt tingles run through it.

"Deidara, I love you!"

**Meanwhile, **Kimimaro wandered into the town. He was in search of some new trainers that perked his interest. One in particular, a certain Itachi was it. Kimimaro had heard stories about the Uchiha who tried to steal every single Pokemon from his clan members. Kimimaro wanted to see this boy's strength.

"Itachi, wait!" Kisame yelled running after his speeding partner. Itachi was in a hurry. There was a geisha show going on tonight and he didn't want to miss it. Kimimaro froze hearing the name of his man. He spotted the red eyed boy run into the Geisha dance studio. A tall fellow with blue haired followed him. Kimimaro also followed, hustling into the building.

He spotted the red eyed boy sitting on the front row of the dance studio. The taller boy sat next to him. Kimimaro made his way toward them, hoping to bring Itachi outside for a small battle.

"Excuse us." A group of females said, pushing Kimimaro along with them. He froze, standing in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by geisha's. "Alright girls, let the dance begin." The Geisha's started to dance, there light steps moving them across the stage. Kimimaro moved toward the steps to get off, but was pushed back by the geisha dancers.

"That's new." Kisame pointed out seeing the estranged white haired man on stage. Itachi nodded, biting into his Dangos. Kimimaro tried once again to get off the stage, but suddenly a geisha stopped him.

"You better dance." She threatened. Kimimaro gulped seeing the woman's fiery eyes. He moved into the middle of the dance floor, and started to shake his hips.

"I think I like this new dancer." Itachi said. Kisame nodded, staring at the white haired man intrigued.

"He is cute." Kisame said, dreamily. Itachi looked at his partner weirded out. _Creepy water trainers… _Itachi thought to himself indulging himself with dangos.

**Meanwhile, **back in the tent Deidara and Sasori were lying beside each other panting heavily. They had worked hard, but it was worth it.

"Danna, I love you un." Sasori stared at Deidara, and he stared back. It was the romantic type of silence.

"Brat, I will always love you." Sasori replied, hoping that didn't sound too gushy and cheesy. Deidara grinned ecstatic to hear such pleasant words from Sasori. Deidara closed his eyes, beat from all the excitement. Sasori watched his adorable lover fall asleep. _How did I get so lucky? _

* * *

**Agh I know I was supposed to put the battle in but I didn't want to make this chapter too long! And I apologize about the random Tobi beginning… hehe**

**Tobi: "Tobi wants more screen time!" **

**Hidan: "Get the fuck out of here! It's my time to shine."**

**Kakuzu: "You mean our time to shine, right?"**

**Hidan: "Hell no!"**

**Ryou: "Um… well I guess maybe in a few chapters…"**

**Hidan: "A few fucking chapters! Make it now!"**

**Kakuzu: "Don't worry about him, after his nap he will be better."**

**Next chapter will have the fight hopefully, and more Kimimaro!**

**Review please!**


End file.
